


Shared Memories that Never Rest

by Mersayde



Series: Ghastly Antiques [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Regret, living in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I didn't know how to tell you back then"Written: 7/1/16





	Shared Memories that Never Rest

They sat there on a bench aged with peeling blue paint and rugged pieces of wood, waiting for the other to talk. The sun had given its usual glow as it settled onto the earth. Light breezes danced with their hair and wafted the crisp smell of nature into their presence. Forgiveness at the tip of their tongues, but tied to their throats. Memories digging into the back of their minds, but never settling.

“I didn’t know how to tell you back then,” The boy with the big dreams and equally big eyes began. “But you were my best friend, the only friend I had and I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” He was gone, not only did he leave the other alone to stumble in sadness, but he left himself. He had forgotten who he was under all of the fake smiles, sad eyes, and hushed tears. He gave too many pieces of himself away to people who didn’t matter. Chipped away into a pile of shattered fragments, so much so that the boy who knew him the most couldn’t even recognize. They were inseparable like shadows in the light.

“It’s okay, I’ve forgiven you for that.” The boy with the small dreams and equally small heart replied. He moved on from those days, days when he could laugh until the sun broke away from the sky, or when his heart seemed bigger than his smile. The other always told him he had a smile big enough to break the world in two.He cherished those memories but they were steadily slipping from his mind. He wants to feel like that again, wants to hold onto them, but has forgotten how to. He wants a lot of things, needed even more, but that is a different regret for a different day. “Whatever happened is behind us now.” He added, with acute longing in his eyes.

“Do you think we’ll ever get them back?” The boy with the big dreams and worn smile asked, and honestly, could they ever? They seemed so unattainable, like an impossible mission. A mission where one got lost searching for things they left behind. Remembering the moments worth waiting for comes in seconds; seconds of contact and seconds of absence.econds of walls; seconds of walls echoing their own confessions; seconds, like memories that float in the cold, that grew and collapsed.

The wind around them picked up on the words they could not speak. Whispered their truths underneath the biting cold. The boy with burning hope and watery eyes turned to the other, desperation and pleading met in a soft gaze. Oh how he wished time could rewind itself. The boy with a withering heart and limited devotion scratched his feet on the ground, hoping to create a picture worth mourning for, worth conveying the thousands of words they regret never speaking.

Maybe, they should have stayed in the past, where the future is yesterday and the present is a foggy haze.

But memories are memories, and the past is the past, you aren’t to dwell in them, drown in them.

And mistakes are mistakes and should not get lost in trying to forget.

“Honestly, I’m afraid we never will,” And with those heavy words, they both sighed.

But maybe, just maybe, they could create new ones.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? favorite parts?


End file.
